


Compositions

by his_singer1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_singer1/pseuds/his_singer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Show some love</p></blockquote>





	Compositions

Look into my eyes

tel me what you see

you cant see a thing

cause you cant relate to me

your blinded by our differences

my life mean nothing to you

your above me,im beneath you

Do you see the pain i endure?

Do you see all the blood split in war?

the tanks,gases and guns

all due to your funds

these things you never realize

until you look at it through my (enemy) eyes

Take a walk in my shoes

find out the truth

see what i live through

the death of my father

the tears of my mother

the bullet in my baby brother

look into my eyes

tell me what you see

can you see the big picture

or are you too blind to see

you blame me for defending myself and my country

your the victim,im the enemy

my life is in your hands

because of you i have no home

no family left to depend on

come behind enemy lines

take a look at this tragic life

if you see how many have died,you would cry

Cry for my generation

Cry for every nation

Cry for the men at war, the tears in their family eyes

Cry for the young children

these things you never realize

until you look a it through my (enemy) eyes

Look into my eyes

tell me what you see

Do you see the victim

or the enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Show some love


End file.
